For The Love Of Ron Weasley
by The 4 Weird Harry Potter Fans
Summary: Read it!!! Review, it!! Pleaze? :)


Disclaimer:  
  
Claire: Well this should be interesting!!!  
  
Tanya: Yes thanks Claire for the idea to pick on our dear friend Lily!!  
  
Claire: Mahahaahh Take that LILY!  
  
Tanya: I do not own this song, or the Harry Potter Characters either!  
  
A/N To Lily: Soz Lily if U take this to offence, but considering we are friends this is just a note. It's a 'JOKE' okie?  
  
A/N To Readers: Okie peoples, Lily is not Lily Potter! But a MSN and Aim Friend of mine!! This is just a song I thought would be funny to use!!! Please read and review. Please notice the rating because it does swear a lot in the song!! As most songs by eminem do. I actually dun even listen to this artist, but it was on a 'so fresh' mixed CD! I have also cut pieces out so it really so dun try and sing this song to the tune of the original song!! K? I think that's about it! Read! And Be Freaked!   
  
P.S.-Lily is a Ron Obsessed Fan!! I think you'll get the idea once U have read this, and Lily is not really that sick or deranged! LOL She is actually a very funny person to talk to!! ^^  
  
  
LILY  
  
(A revamped version of the song originally called 'Stan')  
  
A Song Just For Lily By Tanny ^^  
  
  
My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..  
  
1st Chorus: volume gradually grows over raindrop background  
2nd Chorus: full volume with beat right after "thunder" noise  
  
  
Dear Ron, I wrote but you still ain't callin  
I left my owl, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom  
I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not-a got 'em  
There probably was a problem at the owl post office or somethin  
Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em  
but anyways; fuck it, what's been up? Man how's your sister?  
My sister annoying too, I'm bout to bop her,  
If I have a son, guess what I'ma call him?  
I'ma name him Ronald  
I read about your Uncle Ronnie too I'm sorry  
I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him  
I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan  
I even got the underground shit that you did with Potter  
I got a room full of your posters and your pictures man  
I like the shit you did with Granger too, that shit was fat  
Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back,  
just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan  
This is Lily  
  
My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..  
  
  
Dear Ron, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance  
I ain't mad - I just think it's FUCKED UP you don't answer fans  
If you didn't wanna talk to me outside the burrow  
you didn't have to, but you coulda signed an autograph for Claire  
That's my little sister man, she's only thirteen years old  
We waited in the blistering cold for you,  
four hours and you just said, "No."  
That's pretty shitty man - you're like her fuckin idol   
  
(Claire: Hey I'm not 'it's' fan!!! *Tanny blushes*   
Tanya: Work with me here Claire! It's sounds cool okie?)  
  
She wants to be just like you man, she likes you more than I do   
  
(Claire: *dies* NNNNNOOOO!)  
  
I ain't that mad though, I just don't like bein lied to  
Remember when we met in Denver - you said if I'd write you  
you would write back - see I'm just like you in a way  
I never knew my rat neither; (scabbers)  
he used to always run off and sleep all day and turned out to be an evil villain too!   
  
(Claire: I didn't know she had a pet rat!   
Tanya: I didn't either, I'm just writing this thing!)  
  
I even got a tattoo of your name across the chest  
My sister's jealous cause I talk about you 24/7  
But she don't know you like I know you Ron, no one does  
She don't know what it was like for people like us growin up  
You gotta call me man, I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose  
Sincerely yours, Lily -- P.S.  
We should be together too  
  
  
My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..  
  
  
Dear Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-My-Fans,  
this'll be the last package I ever send your ass  
It's been six months and still no word - I don't deserve it?  
I know you got my last two letters;  
I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect  
So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it  
I'm in the car right now, I'm doing 90 on the freeway  
Hey Ron, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive?  
You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air of the Night"  
about that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning  
but didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a show he found him?  
That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from drowning  
Now it's too late - I'm on a 1000 downers now, I'm drowsy  
and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call  
I hope you know I ripped 'ALL' of your pictures off the wall  
I love you Ron, we coulda been together, think about it  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it  
I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me  
See Ron; {*screaming*} Shut up bitch! I'm tryin to talk!  
Hey Ron, that's my sister screamin in the trunk  
but I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you  
cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now  
Oh shit, I forgot, how'm I supposed to send this shit out?  
{*car tires squeal*} {*CRASH*}  
.. {*brief silence*} .. {*LOUD splash*}  
  
My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..  
  
  
Dear Lil, I meant to write you sooner but I just been busy  
You said your sister is annoying now, how far along is she?  
Look, I'm really flattered you would call your son that  
and here's an autograph for your sister,  
I wrote it on the a every-flavoured-bean,  
I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I musta missed you  
Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you  
c'mon - how fucked up is you?  
You got some issues Lily, I think you need some counseling  
to help your ass from bouncing off the walls when you get down some  
And what's this shit about us meant to be together?  
That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other  
I really think you and your sister need each other  
or maybe you just need to treat her better  
I hope you get to read this letter, I just hope it reaches you in time  
before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doin just fine  
if you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you but Lil  
why are you so mad? Try to understand, that I do want you as a fan  
I just don't want you to do some crazy shit  
I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick  
Some gurl was drunk and drove her car over a bridge  
and had her sister in the trunk, and in the car they found a tape, but they didn't say who it was to,  
Come to think about, her name was.. it was you  
Damn!  
  
  
  
  
Claire: Well that was interesting...*falls asleep*  
  
Tanya: eh, U'r dead! Lily killed U!  
  
Claire: yep have come to haunt ya! Mahahahahahahaaha  
  
Tanya: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...By the way Review Please ^^...HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Claire: No one can escape Clairie-mort (LOL^^)   
  
Tanya: Eh! Look over there! Harry Potter!!  
  
Claire: WHERE?! WHERE'S MY HARRY POOS!   
  
Tanya: *runs away* Must Run Away!  
  
Claire: eh Harry isn't here! Tanny! U will pay for this!!! 


End file.
